Not Everyone Talks
by LaylaBinx
Summary: What if Chuck had been tortured instead of Cole? Gratuitous fluff to come! Chuck/Casey slash eventually so don't read if that offends you :D
1. Silence

**Hehe, I meant to write this last week and got sidetracked O.o Just a little idea that popped into my head during the episode!! Hope you enjoy it!! :D**

* * *

The crack of the whip was deafening, the sound alone enough to make the other two agents wince in sympathy. A thin, mist-like pattern of blood had stained the floor, tiny, crimson beads gleaming in the florescent light. The air felt heavy, oppressive, and a sickening smell of blood and sweat filled the room.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Sarah cried, tears flooding her eyes as the whip snapped through the air again.

Alexis turned toward her, a dark smirk curling her mouth on one side. "Of course I'll stop." She smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to the young man suspended to the board. "As soon as he tells me who the Intersect is."

Sarah struggled uselessly against her restraints, tears streaming down her face. Her wrists were raw from where they had been fastened together, even more so because of the jerking, sporadic movements she was making in an attempt to break free. "Chuck…" She whispered, begging for some kind of response from the limp man strapped to the board.

The agents couldn't decide what was more unnerving; the startling amount of blood that stained the younger man's back or the fact the Chuck hadn't made a sound in almost five minutes. She had told him to be quiet, begged him not to say anything that would draw attention to himself but Chuck's unceasing desire to be useful and help out had led him to speak out when Alexis made a grab for Cole. She took him instead, knowing that of the three, Chuck was the most likely to break and tell her everything.

Sarah wasn't sure what she wanted more: for Chuck to stay quiet or for him to say that he was the Intersect so the torture would stop. Part of her prayed that Alexis would get bored or frustrated and simply give up on him, turning to either she or Cole. They could take it; they were trained to take. Chuck couldn't.

The computer tech's breathing was harsh and labored, his face pale. A few droplets of blood had freckled his face and neck, sliding down into one another to form a thin stream. His eyes were glassy and vacant as if he were staring at something miles away that no one else could see. Sarah allowed herself a sad smile; she had told him to pass out if the pain became too intense and it looked like he had found a semi-conscious way to accomplish that. She had hoped he would never experience this. Ever. And he was so quiet…so unbelievably quiet that if Sarah hadn't heard the hitching breaths she would have been convinced that he'd simply gone into cardiac arrest.

The whip snapped again and she winced, squeezing her eyes closed as the shredded flesh across Chuck's back was ruined even more.

"For Christ's sake!" Cole growled angrily, his eyes narrowing at the deep, criss-crossing gashes that ripped through the muscles of the computer tech's back. "He doesn't know anything!"

Alexis shrugged one shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone talks, agent Barker." She said quietly, pulling her arms back again for another strike.

The hit came hard and fast and Chuck blinked instinctively, his face showing the faintest glimmer of pain. He was lost in the recesses of his mind, the physical pain blocked by something he couldn't control. He'd heard once that in the event of trauma, the brain sometimes blocks out certain areas of the human consciousness to make the experience and little more manageable. He wasn't sure if that's what was happening now but it was working.

Chuck could faintly hear Sarah yelling his name, Cole calling his torturer all sorts of terrible names, but it sounded like it was coming through a set of earmuffs. The world was hazy, swirling around him, and he felt cold for some ridiculous reason. There was a sudden rush of movement behind him, other unfamiliar voices surrounding them. And then one voice that stuck out above the others. Casey…

The computer tech felt something shift in his mind and he was brought back long enough to hear Casey's voice behind him. Relief washed through him; as long as Casey was here everything would be alright. However, the brief brush with consciousness brought back the most overwhelming pain Chuck had ever experienced and he gasped, ice shooting through his veins. Even though he was suspended upright, Chuck felt like he was falling and his head rolled to the side. He saw the ceiling for a split second before his brain decided to do its nifty little black-out trick again and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So was it okay?? Fluffy stuff to come!!**


	2. I didn't talk

**Gah!! I meant to write this soo much sooner!! O.o Oh well, hope you enjoy it!! :D**

* * *

Casey scowled, watching as Alexis' body slumped to the ground, her eyes vacant and unseeing in the throws of death. She convulsed one final time and went limp, the needle rolling away from her boneless fingers. The agent lowered his gun, a sneer of disgust crossing his face. People like her sickened him, taking the coward's way out instead of paying for their crimes. And he had every intention of making her pay; the brief glance he'd caught of Chuck on his way in had made his blood boil in undeniable rage.

He cast one last glare at the dead woman's body before turning on his heel, the gun bouncing lightly against his hip as he walked. He rounded the corner, eyes landing first on Chuck and second on Sarah and Cole. He couldn't help the accusing glare he sent the CIA agent's way; he knew it wasn't Sarah's fault but needed someone to blame for the mess.

Sarah caught his gaze and looked down, muttering a few things to paramedic who had crouched next to her. Cole watched Casey pass, offering a remorseful expression to the irritated agent. It didn't help; the look spoke of failure and defeat.

Ignoring the two of them, Casey made his way over to the stretcher that had been placed next to Chuck. The younger man was still unconscious, his hair falling across his forehead in damp tendrils. Two men stood on either side of him, one working at cutting through the restraints that fastened Chuck to the board and pressing gauze to his bleeding back. Casey stepped past one of the men and gently rested his hand against Chuck's cheek, brushing a few flecks of blood from the pale skin. "Hey kiddo…" He whispered softly as the last restraint was severed. "Just hang on, okay? We're going to get you out of here."

Sarah appeared at his side a few seconds later, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Casey…" She began, her eyes never leaving Chuck's limp form as the carefully placed him on the stretcher. "I'm so sorry…we tried-"

Casey held up one hand, silencing her instantly. "Go take care of Cole." He said quietly, nodding vaguely in the direction of the other agent.

"Cole's fine." Sarah insisted, shaking her head stubbornly. "I want to make sure-"

"Sarah." Her name came out as a warning and Casey clenched his jaw. "Go take care of Cole. I'll watch over Chuck."

Sarah hesitated for a second, obviously wanting to stay close to the injured computer tech but knowing her presence was not needed. "Okay…" She sighed finally, nodding a little. "Let me know what happens, alright?"

Casey nodded once, never looking at her, his attention focused entirely on the young man in front of him. He was vaguely aware of Sarah walking off, Cole rising to speak with her as she approached. She cast one last glance over her shoulder and allowed herself to be led outside but Cole, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and guiding her to the door.

The paramedics carefully strapped Chuck onto the stretcher, trying to keep the pressure against his injured back to a minimum. With a brief nod to his partner, the two made their way to back to the ambulance parked a couple feet away. Casey followed, fully intending not to leave the younger man's for any reason. The paramedic's gave him a confused look for a split second before shrugging lightly and opening the back doors to the ambulance. They loaded Chuck carefully, starting an IV and hooking him up to a heart monitor. Casey slid in behind them, sitting on the stiff bench on the side of the ambulance silently. The doors closed behind them and the ambulance lurched into motion, causing the conscious occupants to hold on as the interior rocked slightly.

The ride was bumpy and uneven and several times Casey had to grip the edge of the stretcher to keep from pitching forward. He watched Chuck's face for any sign of consciousness, wondering how he could possibly "sleep" through the shuddering ride. He was a little concerned, not knowing the full extent of the younger man's injuries other than the whip lashes across his back. He wasn't sure if Alexis had done anything worse of if he had managed to arrive in time to spare Chuck that fate. But of that were the case, why was he still unconscious? Casey fretted and chewed his lip absently, relieved that at least the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor seemed to be normal.

Chuck groaned weakly, squeezing his eyes closed tightly for a split second before he blinked slowly up at the roof of the ambulance.

"Chuck…?" There was a familiar voice to his left and suddenly a warm hand took one of his, holding it gently. "Hey kiddo, you awake…?"

Chuck turned his head slowly, wincing, and blinked up at Casey. "Casey…?" He voice sounded weak and scratchy in his throat and he swallowed. "Where…?"

The agent gave a brief look to their surroundings and shrugged. "We're in an ambulance, Chuck." He explained quietly, squeezing his hand. "We're going to the hospital so they can get your back cleaned up."

The mentioning of the word "back" suddenly reminded Chuck's body as to the reason it checked out earlier. A fiery pain engulfed his back and shoulders and he arched sharply, gritting his teeth hard. An annoying beeping noise filled his ears, growing faster with each passing second. Suddenly, strong hands cupped his face, holding him still as warmth spread through the veins in his arm and the pain began to decrease.

"Chuck…" Casey was speaking slowly, his voice growing more distant as the warmth continued to spread. "Just relax, okay? I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you…"

"Casey…" His own voice sounded muffled. "I didn't talk…I didn't say anything…"

The agent smiled sadly and nodded, cupping his cheek gently. "I know you didn't Chuck. I know."

Chuck allowed himself a weak, victorious smile before blissful darkness once again claimed him.

* * *

**Heh...fluff. Okay, I know Chuck should't have been placed on his back but I don't think they would place him on gurney face down :S Hopefully that's not too much of an inconsistency. Final chapter up next!!**


	3. Being An Agent

**Geez, I promised this would be up much sooner; and look, its already been a week!! Grr....lol oh well, I hope you all enjoy it!! :D**

* * *

Casey hated hospitals. They were far too sterile, the air smelling chemical in its own way, and the lingering presence of death hung around the rooms. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, staring blankly at the wall ahead. Hospitals always made him edgy; the ridiculous amount of time he'd spent in them over the years causing his nerves to stand on a wire. The room was dim, thick, ugly curtains drawn across the window on the far wall, and occasionally a nurse wearing blue-green scrubs would stop by and glance in the room. They'd been taken to a secure government hospital where no one asked for reasons or names and Casey was perfectly fine with that.

The chair was uncomfortable but he didn't care; he wasn't here for comfort. The slow, steady beep of the heart monitor to his right was reassuring and the agents closed his eyes for a second, listening to the sound carefully. Chuck was still unconscious, his back bandaged from the tops of his shoulders down to his hips. Only a few of the lashes had actually required stitches but the raw, bloody wounds that covered the rest of his back would need a few days to heal before it was all over. Sarah had called to inform Casey that she'd told Ellie she and Chuck would be out of town for a few days so she wouldn't worry. She tried to ask about the younger man, the concern genuine in her voice, but Casey hung up on her. He knew it wasn't Sarah's fault but the fact that Chuck had been injured while she was there made him angry and he needed someone to blame for the time being. He might apologize later.

There was a soft groan from the bed and Casey straightened instantly, leaning forward as he did. Chuck blinked slowly, staring first at the ground and then allowing his eyes to travel up to the wall. He was laying on his side, clad in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants, with his arms crossed over his chest to prevent any tightening or straining of the muscles in his back. He blinked again, his eyes locking on Casey.

"Hey kiddo, how do you feel?" Casey asked, smiling softly as he reached out and brushed a stray curl away from Chuck's forehead.

The younger man smiled weakly at the contact and shook his head. "Horrible…" He whispered, letting his eyes fall closed once more. He took a slow breath and for a second, Casey thought he had fallen back asleep. He opened his eyes again and shifted slightly, wincing a little as he did. "What happened…?"

The agent hesitated, not entirely sure if he should tell Chuck everything for fear of scaring him. He weighed the options for a second and shrugged slightly. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, figuring that was the safest route to go for now.

Chuck thought silently, his eyes resting on the leg of Casey's chair as the memories returned. "The whip…" He whispered at last. "I remember the whip…"

Casey sighed softly; that was the one thing he was hoping Chuck would forget. However, that didn't seem to be the case at this point so he simply smiled reassuringly and nodded. "Yeah. Well, Alexis is dead so you won't have to worry about her again." He explained trying to add a little bit of light to the darkness.

Chuck nodded slowly and winced, shifting his body into a better position. He was silent for several minutes, obviously contemplating something in his head. "Is this what normally happens to spies…?" He asked quietly after a few more silent seconds, searching Casey's face for an answer.

The agent nodded slowly, scooting his chair closer so Chuck wouldn't have to strain to see him. "Yes, it's a possibility that does happen on the job. Kind of an occupational hazard." Casey joked, smiling faintly at the grim attempt at humor. He looked away for a second, suddenly grateful that Chuck had only been exposed to the whip. He had seen some truly terrible methods of torture in his time, things that could make even the strongest and toughest agents crumble like an old building. He was glad Chuck hadn't been subjected to anything that horrendous.

Chuck blinked slowly, the affects of the drugs in his system obviously still working. He shook his head slowly and sighed. "Being an agent sucks…" He exhaled, closing his eyes with the breath.

Casey laughed and nodded, carding his fingers through the younger man's hair softly. "Yeah, sometimes it does." He agreed, stroking his thumb across Chuck's temple gently. "But you made a great agent earlier today Chuck. I've seen several people cave at just the sight of a whip but you took it and never said a word." He smiled as the younger man blushed. "I'm proud of you."

A comfortable silence fell between them for a few seconds, the air conditioner kicking on with a gentle hum. Chuck shifted once more and pulled the blankets up a little higher onto his injured shoulders. "Will you stay with me…?" He asked softly, a faint blush staining his cheekbones.

Casey smiled and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. When you're not at the apartment I don't have anything to watch." He laughed at Chuck's weak attempt at a punch and captured his hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave the younger man's hand a gentle squeeze and kissed his knuckles. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here, I promise."

Chuck smiled at the reassurance and nodded, not needing much encouragement to fall back asleep. He drifted off, his fingers still laced between Casey's, and relaxed into the bed.

Casey watched as the younger man's breathing evened out and felt his own body relax. The next few days would suck, there was no doubt about that; between Chuck being stuck in the hospital while his back healed and the ass-chewing he and Casey were both going to take by Beckman it was going to be a long couple of days. But that was alright. Chuck was safe, Casey was there with him, and for now nothing could make him happier.

* * *

**Super fluff away!!! Hehe, that was fun :D Hope you liked it and see you next time!!**


End file.
